Spider-Man: An Uncommon Bond
by Scramjet
Summary: Spider-Man pre-Secret Invasion symbiote story. Update iv just done a little reformatting instead of twenty six small-medium chapters An uncommon bond will have fifteen longer chapters and eventually a Ben Reilly Spin-Off.
1. The Baxter Building

An Uncommon Bond

Introduction

No comic book storyline has had as much work leading up to it then the Secret Invasion. The seeds were planted way back in Fantastic Four #2 and they slowly geminated over nearly fifty years with the introduction of Super Skrull Apox and Lyja the Secret Wars and more I always though it would be cool to see another Skrull story before the invasion and I always wanted to see a story where the Venom symbiote does something good for a change after all if you read the comics its behavior was really that of a mad ex girlfriend at least until a certain Saturday morning cartoon portrayed it as inherently evil what would happen if these two forces collided.

The Baxter Building

Spider-Man swings one evening in his black suit the destination the Baxter Building home of the Fantastic Four he breaks in of course even though he had an appointment. After making it past HERBIES security system Spider-Man found the four a little the worse for wear they had just come back from Latveria. Mister Fantastic and the Human Torch led him to Reed's lab but before he left the room his spider sense went of very faintly he thought nothing of it because the Torch was right next to him.

In the lab he submitted to a number of scans and Reed did not seem pleased as he examined the results. Peter had arranged this visit because the black suit he had acquired on Battleworld during the Secret Wars had been acting strange lately. After a few recent skirmishes with the Puma Mary Jane had arrived at his home and revealed that she knew his secret identity a few minutes later Black Cat who he had been dating arrived not pleased to see "the other woman." After the two left he had taken a nap in which he had had nightmares of his original costume and the new one fighting over him. When he woke up he had found himself sore and more tired then when he had gone to sleep the FF would give him answers.

"Spider-Man you had believed that the costume from Battleworld was an advanced fabric that responded to your thoughts" Richards said "my test indicate that it is in fact a symbiote a sentient being requiring a host to survive."

"You mean It's alive!"

"Yes I suggest you remove it."

Spider-Man quickly finds that it is no easy task the symbiote doesn't respond to his commands and he literally bounces of the walls in pain as he tries to get it off.

"It's as I thought" Reed said the symbiote is afraid it's trying to permanently bond with Spider-Man's body."

"I can try to burn it off." Johnny says.

"No you could kill him we'll have to do something else."

Reed stretches his arm around a corner and grabs a sonic blaster he fires it at the symbiote it weakens dramatically. Another blast and it is off of Peter who is now in his underwear. Reed quickly puts the organism in a glass container and Johnny can't help but laugh at his old rival's condition. He loans him a Fantastic Four uniform and a brown paper bag with eye holes. Reed moves the symbiote to another part of the lab and the Webslinger leaves.

…

The symbiote was not happy thoughts of revenge went through it's mind for several minutes but it shut them down. While such thoughts were somewhat tempting to the baser nature of it's contemporaries it had proved better than that. As the symbiote thought about it's predicament it realized that it was partly to blame. The symbiote had arrived on Battleworld after being exiled by its race. It had proved to be a blessing for the symbiote's home world was consumed by Galactus shortly afterwards.

A mutant of the 998th generation of symbiotes it had been different then the others, rather then enhancing it's host while simultaneously leeching there bodies of all its worth and then finding a new host, that is act as one among a species of parasites. The symbiote had chosen to consume only what it needed so that it's host may live, that is act in a truly symbiotic rather than parasitic nature. Then Peter had found it on Battleworld and changed everything. Not only was Peter's biology and lifestyle perfect for it's needs but it saw in him a kindred spirit, he to stood for what was right no matter how outnumbered he was, he lived his life and devoted it to protect others even though he could personally benefit from the power he had been given. Peter was also highly intelligent and introduced the creature to the simple pleasure of the wisecrack.

It pained the symbiote to think about it but its predicament was all its fault. Rather than communicate with its host at any time, explaining its predicament and offering him a choice to bond it had kept silent. Needing to curb it's hunger for a brain chemical so as not to harm it's host the symbiote had borrowed his body while he slept and spent the night as Spider-Man the adrenaline buying some time. The symbiote was so used to being a freak and an outcast among its peers it feared being rejected, it should have spoken up.

As it slowly weakened in its case the oily creature knew what it had to do. Richard's had thought that it could contain the symbiote in a glass case he was going to be quite surprised when he woke up. The symbiote changed it's shape to a more vertical orientation and discarded the small percentage of its cells that were dying, these formed a smaller puddle they would evaporate over the next four days much to Richard's bewilderment. The process combined with its epiphany further activated the symbiote's mutation and it changed color from a slightly blue tinted black to a deep purple. Over the next hour it oozed out of the glass molecule by molecule until the last of it plopped to the ground, by that time everyone in the Baxter Building was asleep.

The symbiote really needed to proceed with its plans but there was some business it needed to do here first. It snuck to the kitchen entered the pantry and then devoured four chocolate bars, good now it wouldn't have to eat anyone's brains.

It was about to start looking for a vehicle to attach to so it could start its journey back to its love when it smelled something for lack of a better word. The sensation was vaguely familiar and not human. The symbiote followed the source until it entered the room of the blind sculptress Alicia Masters. The symbiote oozed onto the sleeping woman's ankle and partially enwrapped her not bonding but just getting a sense of it. It was as the symbiote had expected Alicia was a Skrull named Lyja. A cursory examination of her memories revealed that she had replaced the real Alicia when the FF Spider-Man and other heroes were at Battleworld fighting the Secret Wars she was one of many Skrulls that had infiltrated the planet over the past year. The symbiote's race didn't mind the Skrulls much but having been bonded to Peter this one wasn't fond of alien invasions. The symbiote could temporarily bond to Lyja so she could ferry it to Peter but as a fellow alien it was too polite to expose the Skrull especially when she had feelings for Johnny. It appeared that Lyja's daily routine would find her near a Skrull safe house the next morning.

Satisfied the symbiote slowly oozed of off her and compressed into a puddle under her shoe. When Lyja awoke and got ready for the day as fast as the blinding contact lenses would allow the symbiote waited. Finally Lyja put on her shoes the symbiote clung flat to the underside. After about forty minutes it detached about a block away and slid across the sidewalk. It wasn't easy for it to enter the apartment building a little harder for it to slide by unnoticed by the highly organized and oddly quiet non human tenants. Nevertheless the creature made it's way to room 304 and waited.

…

That morning Spider-Man searched the city for Felicia it wasn't hard to find her. Spider-Man dropped to the rooftop trying to sneak up behind her. He tripped still not used to those "bad luck" powers of her's. Slightly startled she helped him up and said

"You came."

"Yes I need to talk to you."

"When you wouldn't let me leave yesterday I knew that you really loved me you wouldn't let someone else get between us."

"About that" Spider-Man said removing his mask (His non handsome romance novel guyness still bothered Black Cat but she was getting better at hiding it.) "that woman wasn't some other girl and I had no intention of cheating on you. Her name is Mary Jane Watson and I dated her well before we first met. She revealed that she knew my secret identity a few minutes before you showed up and I really don't think she wants for us to get back together."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Its fine just trying to juggle my chaotic dual life nothing I'm not used to ill see you tomorrow."

The two kissed and parted. After getting changed and having a bite to eat Peter went to the park and shared perhaps the most important conversation with Mary Jane recorded in the comics. (The Amazing Spider-Man #259) it was a most illuminating discussion.

…

A woman with strawberry blonde hair exited an office of Stark Enterprises for her lunch break. To her co-workers she was Hope Denby mid level Stark employee, but in reality she was Uni Skrullos a member of the race that was quietly preparing for an invasion that though less blunt and destructive than what there rivals the Kree would do was still a lot less peaceful than it could have been. Uni was different from most of her kind recruited at the minimum age for agents in the sector, she was an orphan. Though adept at her work she didn't fit in with the rest of the invasion force though loyal to the cause about once every month she would voice unpopular views during meetings. As a result the leader of her cell a cousin of Super Skrull named Proxy Adder had steadily shrunk the sphere of knowledge on her S-Net account. Uni knew there was a good reason for there presence here, there was a prophecy that there planet would be destroyed by Galactus and the Skrulls would find a new homeworld. Surveillance indicated that there planet had about three years before the devourer appeared.

As part of there job many Skrulls would get very in character it was the very nature of a shapeshifting race that planned long term, but for Uni Hope wasn't a character it was simply her Skrull self incognito trying to extract the Mandroid blueprints from Stark's mainframe, she was there to infiltrate rather than replace. Uni couldn't help but think that it would be better if the Skrulls went public or at least informed SWORD of there presence. She found the Men In Black movies scary with men in suits running around shooting aliens but there certainly could be some sort of immigration authority, her race had so much to offer.

After a five minute walk she found herself in the apartment complex. After giving Proxy a quick update of her progress she climbed the stairs to the third floor and entered her room. The symbiote watched as the Skrull closed the shades and revealed her true nature. After several minutes of observation the symbiote made sure it was between the Skrull and the door, it could only communicate telepathically and it would have one chance. Satisfied of its position it started to emerge from underneath the dresser and ooze towards Uni. She did spot it shortly before it would have made contact, but she just inched away a little rather then run, or shoot the puddle. As Proxy had once reported this graduate of the academy was dangerously curious at times.

After determining that it responded to her words she let it attach to her hand and then she could hear it's thoughts the link was much less… passive then the one the symbiote had once had with Peter and it took nearly several minutes for them to recover from the impact of each other's memories. The symbiote had wanted to use her as a tool to get back to its first love but it had forgotten the emotional investment and loyalty that came each time it attached to a new host. Uni for her part was surprised that the symbiote would choose her as a host and partner she also saw what they had in common being aliens who both had a bone to pick with Galactus and the power that the oily alien could offer her. Uni also saw the symbiote's memories with Peter and realized that he was just the kind of person she'd found lacking among the young Skrull men. She liked him just as much as the symbiote.

"See how well we could be together" the symbiote said "accept our bond and we can both find the new direction we seek."

"Yes I accept the bond."

The purple symbiote wrapped around Uni's body imbuing her with Spider-Man's powers and forming a plain purple costume with white eyepieces. The two felt very comfortable with one another and the bond was close enough that the symbiote though not irremovable would take a good six hours to do so. The two's minds were sufficiently (though not irreversibly) merged to refer to themselves as I as much as We.

"What should we call ourselves?" Uni said.

"We are one" the symbiote said "from henceforth we should be branded as Unity!"

"It's kind of corny but I like it."

Unity left the room in the form of Hope in a purple dress. She spent the next half hour erasing records and trying to facilitate her disappearance; once her work was done she left the building through the second story window now for the final step. The symbiote disassembled the molecules of a Skrull tracking device and pushed them out of the pores of her leg. After the last nanite was expelled form her body she set a course for her destination. After ducking into an empty alley to hide from a Skrull garbage man she took on a form rather familiar to Peter.

"Face it Tiger you just hit the Jackpot."


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Unity had chosen the form of Mary Jane carefully, she knew that Peter was in a relationship with the Black Cat and that wouldn't have been a bad choice but she knew that though it was getting better Peter still had his doubts. He wouldn't truly be able to have a full relationship with Felicia unless she accepted the man as well as the mask. Mary Jane was the only woman Peter had met so far that could handle both sides of him. His feelings for Mary Jane were deeper then Felicia and if MJ reciprocated they were bound to however slowly get back together.

In no rush she arrived at Peter's apartment at about five pm and knocked on the door. Parker was at home and opened it he looked at her in her purple dress, appearing somewhat confused and asked.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you of course Peter don't tell me you've forgotten how to show a girl a good time."

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

Peter was even more confused he said

"MJ I just talked to you a few hours ago and you said that you wanted to just be friends. I'm sorry to turn you down but I cant do this again if your not serious it cant be like last time we were together… I proposed and I didn't see you again for a year."

Unity tried to come up with some response as Peter closed the door with a weary look on his face. She would have to do something different.

…

Peter scratched his head and turned on the news it appeared that the Hobgoblin had come back from the dead and was terrorizing the city; sometimes he just couldn't catch a break. Without hesitation Peter changed into his costume to face one of his fiercest foes.

Spider-Man spent the better part of an hour swinging around the city and interviewing victims but he couldn't find any leads. Giving up he decided to take some photos of a youth center that Jameson was patroning; he could always count on his ego for a quick buck, a rather measly buck but that was rather besides the point. He was just two blocks away when a bullet whizzed by his head. He quickly made his way to the rooftop and found the Punisher.

"What's the misunderstanding this time Castle?"

"No misunderstanding I was just trying to get your attention. Some of the local heroes are forming a team to take down the Kingpin somehow they came up with the name Ultimate Knights. If you truly care about this city you'll meet us tonight near the Trask building."

"Raincheck- just kidding ill be there you don't have to point your gun at me!"

And without further fanfare Spider-Man dived of the rooftop and made his way to the youth center.

…

Felicia was in her apartment reading a book when there was a knock on her window. She saw a familiar mask and she opened it. Spider-Man entered with chocolates and flowers. His costume looked different nearly the same as his original it was tinted slightly purple; she didn't think much of it though.

"I thought you were going to visit tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you."

The two hugged then "Spider-Man" said

"Listen Felicia iv been really thinking and im ready to move forward."

"So am I."

"That's the thing Felicia im not sure of. Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"The man as well as the mask?"

"Yes" she said a little more hesitantly.

"Because you cant choose which side of me you like it's not even an option if you don't love Peter Parker you don't really love Spider-Man."

Felicia was very uncomfortable she knew something big was about to happen.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go somewhere see the world for a six months or so if afterwards your still in love with me ill take you with open arms. I promise I wont let any exes get between us."

"Well a change of scenery would be nice, I may have amnesty but I don't think DeWolfe and NYPD are particularly fond of me; It will be hard without you but I think I can do it."

"You won't be disappointed." the figure said not knowing if those words would be true.

"Spider-Man" spent a few more minutes with Felicia talking about her parents, sharing the chocolates and going through her albums then he left in the same manner as he entered, through the window.

…

Meanwhile the Hobgoblin had returned from terrorizing several groups of criminals to the headquarters of the Rose, a crime lord whom he had recently formed an alliance with. The Hobgoblin he stood behind him while the Rose sniffed a rose.

"You have done well my friend! Within a few weeks we will control all the major gambling interest in this city."

"Exactly! I told you my plan was foolproof! With your insiders knowledge of the rackets and my power nothing can stop us!"

"I trust you haven't forgotten the Kingpin of Crime. He will not be pleased when he learns the Hobgoblin has joined forces with the Rose!"

"We will deal with the Kingpin in due time!" he said while opening a package "But now I am much more concerned with a matter of personal vengeance. I would like to borrow a few of your men! I want them to make a business call on some old friends of mine…" he pulled a photo out of the package and displayed it to the Rose "Mr. and Mrs. Harry Osborn!"

…

Spider-Man had spent an additional hour and a half searching for the Hobgoblin. He had interrogated a few individuals, stopped two petty crimes and even asked the police if they had any leads, there was nothing. Finally he found a group of criminals who seemed slightly more put together, it presented no challenge for him to take out the half dozen armed men all the while joking about there dental care and insurance rates. After taking the criminals out he managed to web them up but one of his web shooters malfunctioned and formed a ball of silk around his hand. The bookie Mr. Santellio started to run so naturally Spider-Man chased after him.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm not a well man!"

"If that's true, it's about time you start thinking about retirement!" "After all the attorney general has already determined that running an illegal gambling parlor can be dangerous to your health!

Spider-Man had leapt onto the table and caught him using his adhesive hands to keep hold of his shirt as the old man's momentum was brought to an abrupt end.

"But you don't have to worry about that now I'm not here to hurt you."

Spider-Man lifted the man up to the air.

"Can we talk now? The word is on the street that the Hobgoblin paid you a visit recently Why?"

"He's trying to muscle in on my action! Wants 10% of the weekly take! I really cant afford it but what choice have I got? He'll kill me if I don't!"

"Does the Hobgoblin collect the money himself?"

"No, he has some other people who do it for him. Iv seen them around before they work for the Rose!"

Peter decided it was time to let the man go, he webbed him up with his good hand and started swinging out. He wondered what the connection was with the Rose an alliance couldn't be good. After removing the web entrapping his right hand he remembered his meeting with the Punisher and decided to attend. It wasn't hard to find the spot near the Trask building gathered there were the Punisher, Iron Fist, Shang Chi and Moon Knight. Spider-Man swung into the rooftop managing a quintuple somersault landing on a handspring launching him to a flagpole from which he briefly hung upside down before dropping onto the ground on his own two feet.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was… interviewing a witness on my latest case he could make a good opera singer the way he sung."

The heroes recovered from the display Moon Knight had worked with him in the past but he found the antic slightly offensive.

"Glad to see you take things seriously." The Punisher said "we all know why were here the Kingpin must fall he has ruled the cities crime scene for decades and he will pay for every last drop of blood he's claimed."

"What do you propose?" Iron Fist said

"Simple" the Punisher said gesturing with his rifle." we eliminate him throwing his empire into a chaos where no one else wants to fill his chair."

Moon Knight was silent, Iron Fist and Shang Chi were displeased but willing to do what was necessary, Spider-Man on the other hand couldn't hide his frustration as he faced him in a manner that somehow seemed defiant and respectful at the same time.

"Castle we all know the way you gun down criminals and I know you're a decent guy we've worked together on a number of occasions but this isn't a War Zone we are better than them."

"Which is exactly why we should be the one's to get rid of him. No offense but I think you've underestimated the amount of people that would gladly fill that vacancy we need to do it another way."

"Got a better idea?" Moon Knight asked his manner ambiguous

"Yes it's simple we do our best to cripple his network and find some evidence he can't hide all of it."

"If it were that simple he'd be in jail long ago." the Punisher said

"Let's put it to a vote." Iron Fist suggested

Over the next minute the five heroes voted the Punisher, Shang and Moon Knight to kill the Kingpin Spider-Man and Iron Fist to find a way to jail him. Disappointed with his colleagues moral compasses he said

"You know what I'm not helping this team and if you do try to Kingpin ill stop you unless I have my hands tied dealing with the Rose and other crime lords who will take advantage of your mess I'm out of here!

Spider-Man swung away.

"Should I go talk to him?" Iron Fist said

"No" the Punisher said "He's right he is better than all of us and I want him to stay that way. One day he may be forced to face the unpleasant realities of life or die because he had faith in the wrong person but after what we have all went through and the load he already carries… I'm not going to compromise the purity that I have so often derided as naiveté.

"But his powers would have been really useful." Shang said

"Yes… they would have been."

…

While Peter was meeting the other vigilantes Unity in the form of Felicia was in the city. Like all Skrull's Uni had in her possession some cash not an indulgent amount but appreciable. She purchased a new satellite smart-phone it wasn't as good as Skrull tech but at least she couldn't be tracked by prying eyes human or alien. She rented out a room on the same floor of Peter's building over the phone.

She settled in her room now in a slightly pajamafied purple tinted version of the Black Cat's outfit. "I like this form she thought it would be nice to start seeing Peter with the hard part already done but Ms. Hardy will be back and it would destroy everything if he found two Black Cats. We may have to start from scratch."

After some thought she managed to put together a note and taped it to Peter's front door, he would think it was from Felicia and it would explain Hardy's trip without making him to bewildered or suspicious. She really hoped she could make it up to the woman when she returned.

"I need to move forward but with him seeing MJ regularly and waiting for Felicia to come back what chance would Hope have or Uni the Skrull for that matter and I'm sure he wouldn't be overjoyed if he found out about my other (referring to the symbiote) no I need to stand out somehow."

With the symbiotes access to most of Peter's memories she had seriously considered passing as a clone of Gwen or at least someone uncannily similar; there was no one who he had ever loved the same. As she continued to think about it however she realized that she would have to come up with a difficult back story and it would ultimately make him panicked about an impending return of the Jackal. Besides she'd promised Felicia that Peter wouldn't be dating any of his exes in her absence.

But what if there was someone that Peter could share that same special bond with as his first love. An idea quickly formed and she searched the Stacy's on her phone. The search quickly went from George and Gwen to George's brother Arthur in London and from there to his daughter Jill.

…

Peter really needed something to cheer him up he decided to visit the Black Cat it may be to late to have the date he planned but at least they could have some time. He arrived at her apartment and found it empty… many of her items were gone. "Why did she leave without telling me?" Peter thought "Did she return to crime?" Having had enough for one day he made the trip back to his apartment and arrived at about twelve thirty. As he reached the entrance to his apartment he spotted the paper it said.

To Whom It Does Concern

Sorry I can't make it to our date tomorrow I shouldn't have suspected you and that Watson girl. Iv been doing some serious thinking about our relationship and decided to put things on hold, I'm going to Europe for a few months to take care of some of my issues. I will return and I promise Peter I'll settle a bit, it was foolish for me to think that Parker was the mask. Don't be worried you wont hear about any crime sprees in Europe unless it's the Cyclone or if the crime lords in NYC find it hard to operate thanks to a certain webbed wonder. Just don't get married while I'm gone ok.

Felicia

Peter wasn't happy that she'd be gone for a few months or that she hadn't the guts to tell him face to face but it did allay all his fears. It looked like all of his attempts to steer her straight and out of an adrenaline fueled dreamworld had worked. They could have a future together after all. He was even proud of her writing a letter that though somewhat suspicious wouldn't totally give away his secret identity; it made turning Mary Jane down feel all the better a decision.

Now he had to just focus on the Hobgoblin the Bugle and maybe saving the Kingpin's fat hide. He hid the note and his costume somewhere where it wouldn't be as easily accessible as it had been to Harry nearly four years ago then he prepared for a much needed sleep.

…

The next morning the Hobgoblin was gliding above the rooftop of the Rose's headquarters as tended his garden again.

"All the arrangements have been made, my friend" the Rose said "Everything will proceed according to your plan."

"Excellent Rose."

"I know that the mission you are about to embark on is very important to you! I wish you luck." He said while fastening a rose to the lapel of his suit.

The Hobgoblin's expression was concealed by his hood but his words conveyed all they needed

"Bah! Only fools and children believe in luck!"

He started to ride his glider away.

"I am the Hobgoblin! I have skill! Power! Let lesser men pray for luck!"

As the villain moved towards the horizon one of Rose's subordinates approached him.

"Hey boss how much longer are we going to put up with that jerk?"

"Be Patient Mr. Johnston. The Hobgoblin may be a little outlandish… in costume as well as manner but he is a most important ally. With his aid I will be able to slowly seize control of all the major gambling interest in the city, our gang will grow in power and influence, until I am a fit rival to the Kingpin of Crime himself! Only then will the Goblin have served his purpose… and on that day he shall die!"


	3. The Hobgoblin Part 1

The Hobgoblin Part 1

The next morning Peter went to the Daily Bugle to sell his photos he spotted Jameson's secretary Betty Leeds of course.

"Hey Betty how's Jolly Jonah today."

"I don't know whether it's his wedding last week or his medication's finally working but he is a bit better than usual. How's your aunt by the way."

Peter felt pretty uncomfortable.

"You know we haven't been on speaking terms since I dropped out of college."

"That's really too bad but I'm sure you'll work things out I wouldn't still be married to Ned if it weren't for you."

Parker smiled and remembered the attraction he had once had for his first girlfriend he and Betty had a good thing going at least until Spider-Man got in the way it was the story of his life which made him happy how things had changed the past week that was when he heard Jameson

"Parker I have a newspaper to run stop wasting my secretaries time and come into my office otherwise there's the door."

Peter entered Jameson's office, he was fortunate J. Jonah. Jameson rarely paid his freelancers more than a nickel if there photos weren't of Spider-Man, but the pictures Parker took appealed to the ego of the newspaper publisher, Jonah was going to devote ten pages of tomorrow's paper to the youth center and that afternoon he was going to attend the ribbon cutting with Marla and John Jameson, so when Jameson finally told him to leave his words were.

"What are you still doing here? If you're not out of my office in 4.2 seconds ill staple you to a flagpole! Get Out, Out!"

It was one of his better days. Peter left his office with a rare smile on his face and a thousand dollar check in his hand, maybe he wouldn't web his desk to the ceiling like he had last week. That's when he saw Robbie Robertson

"Parker did you hear about the Hobgoblin yesterday?"

"Yes I was busy on another assignment but I promise you the Hobgoblin is very much on my agenda."

"Good because guess whose writing that article we could really use some photos right now."

"I won't let you down Robbie."

Parker left the Bugle and started thinking what his enemy's next move would be. If history were any indicator he was either about to try to get rid of the Kingpin or find out more of Norman's secrets. Since the Ultimate Knights would no doubt cross paths with him if he was going to go directly after the Kingpin that left the Osborn's. He had to find Harry!

…

Early that afternoon in Midtown Manhattan Mary Jane was walking on the sidewalk on her way to meet with Harry and Liz Osborn.

"Have to hurry!" she thought "I was supposed to meet Liz and Harry over five minutes ago! I envy those two there so happy together! Married life certainly agrees with them, and there both excited about becoming parents." I just hope nothing crops up to spoil their happiness."

MJ's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Harry Osborn.

"Well, well look who finally decided to show up!"

MJ spotted Harry and Liz standing in front of The Garden Restaurant and waved.

"Hi Liz Harry I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all Mary Jane we've been window shopping" Liz (who was pregnant) said

"I'm afraid Liz's little luncheon is going to cost me a lot more then I bargained for.

""I'm sure you can afford it Harry."

Mary Jane approached Liz

"My, my you're showing a lot more then the last time I saw you!"

"I should hope so" Liz said "the baby's due any day now."

"Enjoy your lunch ladies ill meet up with you after iv seen to some work in my office." Harry said

As Harry and Liz kissed goodbye Peter's friends were watched by some of the Rose's goons sitting in a car.

"That's her she's the one we want!"

Harry started to depart

"I'm sorry Harry couldn't join us today." Mary Jane said

"So am I! He could use a break! He's been working so hard lately…"

The criminals watched as MJ and Liz entered the restaurant

"They're entering the restaurant when do we make our move?" the one in the passenger seat said

"Soon…." The driver responded.

…

The previous night the Skrull/Symbiote pair known as Unity had done a half hour of research. She had learned about Arthur's line of work a little about his wife and of course Jill. Then at one in the morning a little wiped out she put her work aside and drifted of to sleep. She woke up late the next morning just missing Parker. She changed her form from Felicia to Hope and went out to the city.

After eating some chocolate pancakes at one of the city's finer diners she completed her research expanding from basic searches to social networks. After viewing enough photos and post to be confident in the decision she made. Though there would be a certain familiarity with Parker considering they had never met Jill was very much her own person. She shared a lot of her cousin's charm, faith and intelligence and also had the same innocent quality to a smaller extent. Two years younger then Peter (24) and Gwen (deceased of course) she also had a bit of the party girl attitude of MJ's earlier years, only it was a product of genuine youthful fun loving rather than trying to distract herself from a troubled past. A bit nervous she said

"I guess there's no time like the present."

Having improved the dual shifting with practice Unity changed form to that of Jill. Blue eyes, short black hair, a face like Gwen's but a tiny bit more angular, a frame that seemed a little petite even though she was just a half inch under Gwen's 5'7, all in a civilian attire blue shorts, a blue jacket and a purple shirt. She spent the next few hours shopping for just about everything but clothes. She had left a very sweet Skrull apartment twenty four hours ago and the one she had just rented was bare save the bed and desk light. She remedied that during the afternoon and evening making several trips. By the time she returned to her apartment that night with her last bag it was a comfortable apartment that no one would think belonged to two beings from other planets.

…

Shortly after leaving Liz and MJ Harry walked up the steps to Oscorp deep in thought.

"I haven't wanted to worry Liz needlessly but I'm afraid Oscorp Manufacturing is in serious trouble! No matter what happens, Liz and I are protected. My inheritance guarantees us financial security—

Harry stepped through the entrance of the building and started walking towards the elevator.

"But that isn't the point! My father built this company from the ground up! It's one of his few worthwhile accomplishments. I'd hate to see it all go down the drain."

Harry reached the elevator and stood in it alone as it ascended to his office floor.

"As a member of the board of directors it's my job to protect Oscorp Manufacturing. But as the son of Norman Osborn I have an even greater responsibility. I've got to find a way to save Dad's company!"

Harry arrived at his floor and was followed by one of his employees.

"Good afternoon Mr. Osborn." he said "I hope you remembered to note today's directors meeting on your calendar."

"I'll be there Menken. By the way have you managed to secure those reports I asked about?"

"They're waiting on your desk sir."

Harry now stood a few feet from his secretary at the entrance to his office.

"Thank you Menken, you're as efficient as ever. I'll see you at the meeting."

Sometime later Harry sat in his office the reports strewn over it.

"These reports confirm my worst fears!" Harry thought "Someone has been buying up huge blocks of Osborn stock through a series of dummy companies!"

Harry looked at one of the reports oblivious to a small figure approaching from the horizon.

"It's an obvious takeover bid! But why would someone go through all the trouble and expense of setting up such a complicated business maneuver?"

Harry put the file down not noticing the figure still a great distance away but clearly riding a glider.

"More importantly who is this mysterious someone who is trying to gain control of my father's company? What does he want?"

Harry looked weary and the figure that was clearly the Hobgoblin was only about a hundred feet away.

"Oh dad I never had your courage or strength. I just don't know what to do, or where to turn…

His thoughts were interrupted as the Hobgoblin smashed through the window behind him.

"Osborn!" he yelled "Iv come for the journals, your father's journals!"

"The Hobgoblin—b but… your dead!"

The villain jumped off his glider and landed on Harry's desk.

"Unfortunately for your sake I am quite alive. I am sure you know that your mad father kept records—secret journals of his exploits as the Green Goblin!"

The villain grabbed Harry by his suit.

"Spider-Man destroyed my copies—but Norman Osborn was a cautious man! He must have made other copies! I want them! NOW!"

"I… I don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't play me for a fool Osborn! I'm certain that you have those journals hidden away! But you'll only be to glad to agree to trade them once you hear what I have to offer… Oh no…"

Spider-Man leapt through where the windows had been smashed only a moment before and landed a solid punch to the villains jaw before he even let go of his web line.

"What kind of greeting is this Hobby aren't you glad to see me? What about all the fun times we used to have? My favorite was when you'd smash me across the jaw just like this!"

The Hobgoblin quickly recovered and Spider-Man landed on the floor his spider-sense going off.

"Spider-Man! I didn't plan to have to deal with you just yet but no matter."

He got back on his glider Spider-Man dodged as he fired a beam from his glove.

"The Hobgoblin is prepared for any eventuality."

"Sheesh not the finger blasters again! Why don't you come up with some new weaponry?"

Spider-Man now stood between the Hobgoblin and Harry who was hiding behind his desk.

"Aren't you tired of the Green Goblin's old hand me downs?" he turned his head slightly and noticed that Harry hadn't left the room. "Move it Osborn get out of here!"

Harry didn't and before the Hobgoblin had a chance to take advantage of his momentary distraction Spider-Man leapt into the air knocking his enemy his uppercut launching him straight through the office door across the hallway grabbing onto the gliding Hobgoblin the two smashed through the glass door of the board room and Spider-Man leaped of and on to the table as the stockholders started to run.

"Get out of my way Spider-Man! There's no profit in this foolish battle!"

"Don't get away Hobgoblin" he said while bouncing off the window backwards onto the table preparing to perform a reverse handspring kick the kick made contact and pushed the Hobgoblin towards the chandelier

"Pretty neat huh? Do you think I can parley it into a guest appearance on the Avengers reality show?"

The Hobgoblin on his glider crashed into the chandelier

Spider-Man started to bounce out of the room followed by the Hobgoblin the directors still in there seats

"Sheesh doesn't anyone know how to clear a room in a panic anymore?

He reached the crowded hallway and continued on the move

"Head for the fire exits people! Iv got a nasty feeling things are going to get plenty hot around here!"

The Hobgoblin regained his bearings and started to catch up

"I had no intention off fighting you, Spider-Man I would have been content to leave! To let you live! No more!"

The two battled until the Hobgoblin landed a blow that slammed Spider-Man against a restroom door knocking of it's hinges.

"Eek this is the ladies room, you maniacs!" the restrooms single occupant said before running.

Spider-Man was quickly back on his feet but the Hobgoblin was preparing for another blow.

"I couldn't have chosen a more appropriate site for your death, Spider-Man!"

Before he could get hit Spider-Man knocked the Hobgoblin off his glider and into one of the stalls.

"Sure pal, happy to oblige!"

The Hobgoblin landed on the toilet and began reaching into his bag.

"Don't say a word! I know your smirking beneath your mask!"

"Who me? perish forbid!"

The Hobgoblin reached a pumpkin bomb and brought it to bear.

"Enough! I've suffered more than enough at your hands! this Goblin Grenade will wipe that smirk away forever!"

Before he could toss it Spider-Man webbed the bomb to his hand.

"Oh no!" The Hobgoblin jammed his hand into the toilet to defuse the grenade as Spider-Man approached him he said.

"You'll pay for this indignity! This one and all the others!"

Before Spider-Man could stop him the Hobgoblin leaped out of the cubicle and headed for his glider.

"You'll pay one thousand-fold!"

The Hobgoblin landed on his glider his hand still webbed up.

"You shall suffer as no man has ever suffered before Spider-Man! So swears the Hobgoblin! But I wish to enjoy your death! You will die at a time and place of my choosing!"

Spider-Man pursued the villain as he tried to get away and continued pontificating.

"Im going to leave you here you've already wasted too much of my valuable time here! Farewell, Spider-Man… for now!"

Spider-Man followed as his opponent crashed through another window. "Geronimo!" the hero cried out as he tried in vain to tackle him starting to fall he fired a web line that found purchase on the glider."

"You never cease to amaze me Spider-Man! Isn't there any way to kill you? Perhaps if I'm persistent I'll find a way this time! He said as he started to speed up.

"Yeow!" Spider-Man said as he desperately tried to hold on.

Spider-Man attempted to fire an additional web line to force his glider down but it was in vain.

"I know you're planning something Spider-Man! You're much to resourceful to meekly accept your fate—but all your efforts are doomed to fail!

He fired a blast at the webhead. Spider-Man could dodge but natural it made it less then easy to get a clear shot.

"Don't worry Spider-Man! You and I are about to part company... Rather abruptly im afraid."

The two were now soaring pretty close to a train.

"That trains a local if it's the same to you id rather wait for the express."

There was nothing Spider-Man could do as he slammed into the moving train and he let go of the web line as he lost consciousness.

The Hobgoblin turned to observe his handiwork.

"I have always admired your wit Spider-Man! A pityi will not be able to admire it no more!" and then he laughed maniacally.

Eventually tiring of the laughing the villain sped away.

"This has been a most satisfactory afternoon. Not only have I rid myself of my greatest enemy! But I've also successfully delivered my message to young Osborn. He now knows What I want from him! And if the Rose's men are doing there part he'll get it for me! He really wont have any other choice!"

…

Mary Jane and Liz had finished there dinner a good ten minutes ago and were still waiting for Harry to return.

"Where is Harry?" Liz said "He should have joined us long before now."

"Maybe he got stuck in a business meeting. If you'd like I'll walk to his office."

They started to search for a cab.

"Would you? I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I seem to fret about every single thing. Iv become a real worrier…"

Suddenly a car sped around the corner and stopped. Two men emerged and started to run.

"Get her the Osborn woman." One of the thugs said.

The two woman resisted as they grabbed them.

"Leave her alone! Cant you see that she's pregnant?" Mary Jane said.

"This one fights like a wildcat." One said as MJ shoved him in the face.

"Maybe we'd better bring her to." The other one said as he began to shove Liz into the car. "She probably will come in handy! I certainly don't want to nursemaid a pregnant lady!"

"Me neither!" The other one said

By now Liz was in the car and MJ was on her way. The one that was pushing Mary Jane looked over his shoulder and saw something.

"Hey! Look who's racing down the block—"

Harry had arrived and saw what was going on naturally he ran enraged. He grabbed one of them.

"Let go of my wife! I'm warning you!"

"Get real, hero! Your playing in the big leagues now!"

He punched Harry in the face almost knocking him to the ground.

"The Hobgoblin sends his regards! He'll be away" the thug said

The two entered the car and sped away. Harry was holding himself up on a flagpole quite angry.

"They're getting away, and there's nothing I could do to stop him!" he thought "All right Hobgoblin! Well play things your way… for now. But you'd best better pray that no harm befalls my wife, my unborn child or you'll regret the day you ever heard of Harry Osborn the son of the Green Goblin!"


	4. The Hobgoblin Part 2

The Hobgoblin Part 2

MJ and Liz stood within a warehouse gazing with fear at the hooded figure who entered.

"Good evening ladies! I trust you are comfortable as comfortable… as these squalid accommodations permit!"

"Who… Who are you? Mary Jane asked "Why have you brought us here?"

The villain got closer and they could see his ugly mask.

"I am the Hobgoblin… and you are here because it suits my purpose! You are pawns in a business transaction between me and Harry Osborn!"

"Iv read about you!" Liz said "You're a criminal! A—madman! What possible business dealings could you have with my husband?"

Liz flinched as the Hobgoblin put his gloved hand on her chin.

"You needn't concern yourself with such matters, Mrs. Osborn!"

"Your hurting me!"

"I'll do more than that if you don't behave!"

He tossed her and charged up his gloves finger blaster.

"Now sit over there! If your aren't afraid for yourself just consider the life of the child you carry! I could easily use my finger blaster to do the gene pool a favor and spare the world the birth of another mad Osborn!"

Mary Jane charged at the Hobgoblin and his finger blaster missed.

"You heartless monster" she said "how dare you threaten her!"

but it took no effort for the figure whose strength rivaled Spider-Man's to simply push her away.

"Back off Ms. Watson you are in no position to protect anyone! I may need Mrs. Watson but you are just excess baggage as far as I'm concerned! You couldn't possibly be of any use to me!"

Mary Jane sat and watched him leave with anger.

"He knows my name!" she thought "How?"

…

Outside the Hobgoblin stood next to the Rose and his two goons as the door to the captives was properly sealed.

"Are you absolutely certain they'll are safe in there? I don't want them suffocating on me!"

"You can trust the Rose!" the purple masked and bespectacled crime lord said "My men often use these storage lockers to detain people."

The two supercriminals walked through the interior of the warehouse and watched as a good dozen thugs were at work.

"I couldn't help but notice your conversation with Mrs. Osborn and Ms. Watson were your theatrics really necessary?"

"Of course! The Osborns will never give me what I want unless they're totally convinced that I'll carry out my threats! I still don't know why your men kidnapped Ms. Watson, too! I only asked for Mrs. Osborn!"

"Take another look at the woman! She could give birth at any moment. They took the Watson girl along because they figured she'd be helpful if Mrs. Watson went into labor. Unfortunately… none of my friends know how to deliver a baby and it would be a great tragedy if poor Mrs. Osborn died in childbirth ."

"Yes a tragedy!" the Hobgoblin said as he opened the door to a new armory of his within the warehouse.

"I'm glad you finally decided to move in to the office space which I allotted you."

The two stepped into the room full of costumes weapons mask and unopened boxes.

"As long as were working together, I'm certain you'll find it much more convenient to store some of your equipment here—rather than to return to one of your own secret headquarters whenever you need something!"

"Yes…" his bag now open he looked over his shoulder at the Rose "Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving anything that would endanger you and your men—just some spare costumes and a few grenades!"

"As you wish I just want you to feel at home."

Neither faced each other as the conversation continued.

"We are partners, after all. With your power my criminal organization, nothing can stop us from seizing control of all the major gambling interest in the city! We need each other Hobgoblin… "For now" he thought "By the way I hope everything works out with this Osborn business. I know it's all very important to you."

"You needn't worry Rose! Iv already phoned Harry Osborn today! He knows where and when to meet me later! He'll bring me what I want!"

The Rose watched as the Hobgoblin left his room and started departing for some other location in the warehouse.

"Young Osborn is not a gambler by nature! He wouldn't dare risk the lives of his wife and unborn child!"

…

Meanwhile Harry stood in storage searching through papers in a fury.

"Those journals must be around here somewhere! Iv just got to find them! Liz and Mary Jane are dead if I don't! When my father died, I had all his personal papers and effects shipped here! If those journals do exist they've got to be here!"

Disappointed at it's lack of Norman's journals Harry tossed one of the boxes in anger.

"Where are they?! It's no use iv looked everywhere! Iv failed my wife… my child… curse you father! This was all your fault! Somehow the Hobgoblin learned that you were the Green Goblin and that you kept records secret journals of your criminal exploits!"

Harry could not waste time in fury or despair so he kept looking.

"The Hobgoblin found those original journals, but they were later destroyed in a battle with Spider-Man. What am I going to do? That monster is convinced that copies of those journals still exist… and he wants them! I wish I… Hey my father's desk!"

He reached for it.

"Dad used to love this old rolltop! It's an antique which has been passed from father to son over four generations. I wonder if… It's locked."

Harry started punching at desk in frustration.

"There must be a key somewhere but I just don't have the time to go looking for it!"

Harry managed to break through the desk and started looking inside.

"If I remember correctly my father once showed me a secret compartment which is hidden behind this wooden panel."

It took Harry a mere five seconds to break through the panel and grab the journal.

"At last one of my father's journals I pray it is enough to satisfy the Hobgoblin!"

He began flipping through it.

"This mainly seems to be a list of properties these were mostly broken into about the time the Hobgoblin made his first appearance! During the break ins a number of secret rooms were discovered. Rooms that were empty… they must've been stripped of Norman's equipment this is a master list of all his hiding places!"

Harry Osborn made his way to his car.

"I can't be sure Hobgoblin will give me the girls in exchange for the journal! Iv got to be prepared for trouble-! I hate the idea of facing that madman alone! I wish I could turn to someone…" he entered his car "anyone… for help… But who could I ask to put there life on the line for me?" he uttered as he started to drive oblivious of the spider tracer on the back of his vehicle.

…

Unity had been lounging in a comfortable chair reading a book when she glanced around though the two halves minds were almost entirely merged in thought and purpose the symbiote felt that something was wrong with what they were doing. (I'm just going to say that what it missed was not related to there cover as it thought) the two glanced around the apartment it was nearly perfect then Jill realized the picture frames they were all still in there boxes which was fine but there weren't any photographs to place in them and she had forgotten to eliminate and/or modify the past few days of Jill's post so that a basic background check wouldn't give away her cover. This was going to take another trip. Unity went out and managed to make the relevant prints as for the Internet it would have been easy to take care of if she were still working under Veranke and her regime but she wasn't so a little improvisation was necessary that's when she remembered that the Tinkerer was on next week's to replace list. She entered the neighborhood he was currently stationed in naturally it was under close Skrull surveillance and she had to go under the guise of the Shocker in civilian attire until she was inside. The Tinkerer looked up from the gadget he was working on the counter.

"Ah Herman the new gauntlets not serving you Iv got plenty of other gadgets here."

Unity responded by changing to her true form the Tinkerer was only mildly surprised she explained the Skrull's plans for him and that she needed to borrow some tech. The Tinkerer glanced at her behind his glasses his eyes were pretty creepy the stare wasn't long however.

"Sorry about that but I had to make sure that you weren't just trying to gain my trust so your buddies could go ahead with that plan of theirs. You check out."

"That is something a Skrull would do." She said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You're a credit to your kind I'll see what I can do" The Tinkerer said

He rummaged through the complete mess of unidentifiable metal items in the backroom and returned with two boxes. He opened one and showed her what looked like a tablet of some kind that could compress itself to the size of a phone. She watched as he rapidly pressed about six hundred buttons in sequence instantly all post so much as mentioning Jill in the past week were deleted new ones would be automatically censored.

"You can also forge documents with this." The Tinkerer said as an ID printed out of the back he handed it to her.

"How did you know?" Unity said more awed then scared.

"A little toy of mine." The Tinkerer said pointing to what looked like a little earbud. "It's a fascinating creature you got on your skin there I wish you luck on your endeavor."

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the other box "A gift I could charge a fortune for it but it wont be much use to me if I have to change locations."

"About that I haven't really thought out extraction yet."

The old man let out an almost inaudible laugh and said "I don't think you have to worry about that." He pressed a button on the counter turning off the soligram field that permeated the inside of his building revealing the building for what it was a spaceship.

"Your not human are you?" she asked

"Does it matter?" The Tinkerer said as he descended into the sublevels.

Unity left out the backdoor and just made it a few blocks away when the exterior field deactivated and the Tinkerer's shop ascended into the upper atmosphere much to the surprise of the Skrull's and New Yorker's alike. Once she was out of sight she changed from Shocker back to Jill. She didn't know what really to think of the Tinkerer (one of Spider-Man's very first foes) but she had what she came for it was time to head back to her apartment.

…

Spider-Man followed Harry's car web swinging some flips and a little running along the sides of buildings he had been following Harry for hours having awoken from his collision with the train suffering nothing worse then a killer migraine, some bruises and a few nearly cracked ribs.

'I wonder if Harry suspects Iv been shadowing him? I'm convinced that the Hobgoblin is responsible for the disappearance of Mary Jane and Liz and that he knows more than the police! Poor Harry he really doesn't need this kind of grief. The guy's already had enough to last a lifetime! He was coming of a bad experience with drugs, when he first learned that his father, Norman Osborn was the original Green Goblin. Harry couldn't cope with the truth! He had a nervous breakdown… became the Goblin himself for a while—Though he's blanked out that trauma fortunately for my secret identity. I'd hate to see anything push him over the edge.

Spider-Man was gaining he lowered and was now running across the rooftops.

"I'm real worried about the girls! Liz is about to give birth and Mary Jane knows I'm Peter Parker! If the Hobgoblin does have her, she may be forced into a position where she exchanges my secret for her life or Liz's! I don't want her to face a situation like that!"

He descended as Harry's car slowed and started to approach it's destination.

"Iv just got to find them before it's to late!"

Spider-Man watched from a careful distance as Harry arrived with his journal in Central Park. Suddenly the Hobgoblin arrived and did a tight 360 around Harry on his glider.

"Good evening Mr. Osborn I must apologize for my tardiness! But I thought it prudent to survey the area before making an appearance! I didn't want our meeting interrupted by uninvited guest!"

The villain stopped hovering about fifteen feet over Harry.

"I see that you brought only one journal! You obviously hold your wife's and Ms. Watson in low regard!"

"It was the only one I could find but don't sell it short. This could be the most important journal of all! The last entry is dated just a week before my father died and contains a list of all his secret hideouts!"

The villain started to descend

"That sounds most intriguing give it to me!"

" No I want to see Liz and Mary Jane first!"

"Very well…"

He knocks Harry out with an uppercut and says

"I'll take you to them right now!"

The Hobgoblin grabbed the journal and checked to see if it was authentic. Spider-Man watched from a tree as he grabbed Harry and rode his glider away and then followed.

It was a matter of minutes before they arrived at the warehouse and he handed Harry over to one of the goons. Mary Jane and Liz sat in the dark waiting for something to happen when one of the men that had captured them opened the door and tossed Harry in.

"Hey ladies! Iv got a visitor for you!"

"Harry!" Liz said

The woman helped him up as the door closed.

"Darling what happened to you? Are you all right?" she asked

Harry scratched his sore head and said "I guess so! I just screwed things up… as usual!"

"Harry listen!" MJ said "Does Peter Parker know where you are?"

"Peter? No of course not! Why would I involve him in this mess?"

"Yeah sure." MJ said hiding her silent despair.

Outside the Hobgoblin strolled through the interior of the warehouse looking for the Rose.

"This journal may indeed be as valuable as young Osborn claimed!" he thought "His father may have been crazy but the equipment he designed… his weapons were the work of genius! I thought that I had found all of the Green Goblin's old hideouts but if this could lead to others…"

He stopped in front of the Rose.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself. I must assume everything went well."

"Well enough" he said "But I have no intention of sharing this prize with you or anything else!" he thought as they entered his armory "I'm surprised to find your still here at this time of night!"

"I want to go over tomorrow's agenda. I would like you to visit a few bookies who refused to join our organization. You may find it necessary to convince them rather forcefully I'm afraid to rethink their positions."

"Cant this wait till morning."

"I'd prefer to settle the details now."

Meanwhile Spider-Man was crawling along the perimeter of the warehouse. He got into position and slammed the heads of two of the thugs together then leaped over there car before they could land a shot at hit. He webbed the remaining two up before he even touched the ground.

Meanwhile in the cell MJ watched as Harry and Liz embraced.

"Harry I'm frightened!" Liz said

"Everything's going to be all right now sweetheart! Trust me" he leaned down and pulled his pant leg up to remove a pistol strapped to his leg. "I wont let anything happen to you or the baby!"

"Harry!" Liz said "Where did you get that gun?"

"It belonged to my father! I brought it along because I knew I couldn't trust the Hobgoblin!"

"What's your plan?" Mary Jane asked as she watched him bang on the door.

"Just follow my lead Mary Jane!"

The goon opened the door and gazed at the women and gun wielding Harry with a smile.

"Well, well what have we here?"

"The ladies and I are going home!" Harry said with as much force as he could muster

"I don't think so!" he said gradually moving closer "That's a real nice toy you got there pal but I'm sure you don't have the guts to use it!"

"Get out of my way!" Harry said to no avail "I'm warning you!"

"You ever kill a man before? See the way the blood spurts from a fresh gunshot wound? It aint a pretty sight! Go ahead shoot I dare you! Shoot!"

Harry lowered the gun as the man passed through the doorway. "I can't! he said in furious resignation"

"Ha that's no big surprise to…"

He was interrupted as Mary Jane hit him in the back of the head with a shovel.

"There!" she said "That shut him up!"

Mary Jane led the way as they moved through the warehouse.

"Mary Jane I I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"Forget it Harry! Let's just get out of here in one piece, okay? Follow me!"

"Hey!" a goon yelled overhead

"Don't worry girls!" Harry said "I wont fail you this time!"

And he fired several shots all missing.

"Harry no!" Liz shrieked

"Have you gone crazy" MJ said

In the Rose's office the crime lord and the Hobgoblin both heard the shots. The Rose ordered his men to retreat as the Hobgoblin headed towards the source of the commotion on his glider, while outside Spider-Man ripped the huge shutter door of the warehouse and walked in. Harry Liz and MJ watched as the Hobgoblin arrived and hovered near them.

"Osborn! So you're the one causing the commotion!" I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to attempt escape! It's a pity that you've run out of ammunition because you've just condemned yourself and your companions to…"

"Death!" he said as a small crate crashed into him and everyone turned to see Spider-Man standing at his level.

"Spider-Man I should be surprised by your sudden appearance but I'm not! You have a most annoying habit of arriving at inopportune moments!"

Spider-Man leaped towards his foe dodging a blast from his enemies glove.

"Really? I always thought I had a great sense of timing! Just watch how easily I avoid your finger blaster!"

Spider-Man's leap reached his target and landed a blow to the Hobgoblin's face. The villain recovered reached his glider and successfully blasted Spider-Man. As the two were busy with each other the Mary Jane tried to herd Harry and Liz out of the building.

"Now's our chance Harry! We can slip away while Spider-Man runs interference for us!"

"Yes got to get Liz to safety!"

He opened a door and found that it was the Hobgoblin's armory and an idea went through his mind.

"Mary Jane get Liz out of here now!" He said

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" Mary Jane asked

"I wont leave you behind, darling!" Liz said

Harry waved at them and said

"No arguments! Get going! Move! There's something I must do… alone"

Meanwhile Spider-Man was running on the floor ducking and weaving to avoid the Hobgoblin's pumpkin bombs.

"You can't keep the pace forever Spider-Man! Why prolong your agony?"

"Are you kidding? I thought this was supposed to be the fun part!"

The villain's last grenade hit some propane tanks and the warehouse quickly started to go ablaze.

The Hobgoblin made a quick retreat to his armory. He stopped at the desk and grabbed the journal.

"I'd better retrieve Osborn's journal before the authorities come to investigate the fire!"

The villain started to turn barely missing two pumpkin bombs.

"Your not going anywhere, Hobgoblin! you still have to face me!"

"Who dares challenge the Hobgoblin!"

"I do!"

"You?" the Hobgoblin uttered in surprise "Osborn!"

"You went to far, Hobgoblin! You threatened me, my wife and my unborn child! Well iv had enough! I'm putting an end to you and I'm going to use your own weapons to do it. The weapons you stole from my father!"

"You're a fool, Osborn! A greater fool than I ever imagined! You're a lot like your father! He never realized the true potential of his inventions! He didn't know how to wield power! I do! I posses more power then you can ever dream of the power of the Hobgoblin!"

He fired his finger blaster. It missed Harry but blasted the door of it's hinges and pushed it back fifteen feet almost colliding into Mary Jane and Liz.

"Harry! He needs me, Mary Jane let me go!" Liz said

"No, Liz no! You cant do him any good now!"

Liz collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong, Liz? What's happening?"

"It's the baby!"

Nearby Peter was just starting to recover from getting hit be the blaster.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"That scream Liz!"

He web swinged a big to avoid the blaze before dropping down to the ground a few feet from the two.

"Spider-Man we've got to get Liz to the hospital she's about to give birth!" Mary Jane said

"Where's Harry?"

He's still fighting the Hobgoblin!"

"What!"

He was interrupted by the sound of several explosions in the armory.

"Mary Jane I need you to hold the fort for a few minutes more!'

He started to swing towards the armory.

"But Liz needs you!" Mary Jane said

"So does Harry!"

Inside the armory Harry hid behind a desk while the Hobgoblin stood on his glider.

"This has been most amusing Osborn. But iv grown tired of you!"

"I won't beg for my life go ahead kill me if you must!"

"No!" Spider-Man yelled as he swing kicked the Hobgoblin from behind knocking him off his glider.

Spider-Man back flipped onto the ground as his opponent landed face first.

"Move out Osborn your wife needs you! Leave Hobgoblin to me!"

Osborn left as Spider-Man tried to press his advantage landing a few blows before his enemy could recover.

"Lix Mary Jane!" Harry yelled

We're over here!" Mary Jane said

Harry spotted them.

"Hurry! The baby's coming!"

Harry raced towards his wife and held her staring at those eyes he had thought he might never see again.

"Harry your alright! Your safe!" Liz said

"Hang on sweetheart! I'll find a way to get out of here! I swear I will!"

"Where is Spider-Man?" Mary Jane asked "We'll never get out of this without him!"

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man, listen to me the flames are closing in! we cant hold out much longer!"

Spider-Man held the Hobgoblin up by the throat but was looking in his friends direction,

"Y You are being paged hero!" The Hobgoblin said quite thoroughly pummeled "Y you may have me at a distinct disadvantage now but the Osborn's and Ms. Watson are still very much in danger! Will you risk their lives by prolonging this battle?"

"Don't kid yourself Hobgoblin your already beaten! What's to stop me from webbing you to this wall?"

"Leaving me helpless to perish in the flames? No I think not! Your conscious wouldn't permit it! What's it going to be hero? Me or them?"

Spider-Man tossed the villain into the wall and ran. Dazed the villain made sure the armory's contents would be destroyed then got onto his glider and flew out the window.

Spider-Man arrived amidst the blaze near MJ and Liz tore a hole through the wall of the building by tossing a forklift and was followed by MJ and Harry as he ran out carrying Liz who were almost surrounded in flames.

"Call an ambulance quick!" he said to the firemen who had just arrived. "We've got a real sick woman here!"

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Liz was loaded onto it.

"Who's the husband?" the medic asked

"Me!" Norman said

"Jump in you can ride with us!"

Harry took a seat in the ambulance as they started to close the doors.

"We've already alerted the hospital! They have an emergency team standing by!" the medic said

"Harry?" Liz asked

"I'm here Liz I won't leave you again… ever!"

As the ambulance started to move away Peter stood by the crying Mary Jane.

"Oh Spider-Man if they should lose the baby! It's just not fair! Harry and Liz didn't do anything to deserve this! Why should they have to suffer?"

"I cant answer you Mary Jane." he said as he started to escort her home I wish I could.

…

Elsewhere on his glider the Hobgoblin approached one of his bolt holes.

"I never imagined Spider-Man would defeat me as thoroughly as he did tonight!"

The villain made his way inside passed by his van and made it to a computer console.

""I didn't have a chance he completely overwhelmed me! I desperately need rest and medical attention but that will have to wait!"

The Hobgoblin removed a book from his pack and began flipping through it.

"This journal is the Green Goblin's final legacy to me! According to young Mr. Osborn, it's a complete list of his father's secret hideouts! Hmm"

As the minutes passed the mysterious figure grew more frustrated until finally he tossed the book into the air.

"I fought Spider-Man suffered pain and humiliation for this! It's useless!"

He blasted it with his glove.

"I've already located all of these places! I learned there location from Osborn's original journals… the journals destroyed by Spider-Man! It appears that iv already taken everything of value that was left behind by the Green Goblin! I'm on my own now! It's just as well I'm far more cunning and deadly than Norman Osborn ever was! I'm going to rest and recover from my injuries! And then I'll settle accounts with Spider-Man! He must pay for what he did to me tonight! He will pay!"

The villain slammed his fist on a desk as he concluded.

"So swears the Hobgoblin!"

…

In the aftermath of the battle with the Hobgoblin Peter felt quite bittersweet he had defeated one of his greatest foes and saved the lives of three of his friends but Liz was on her way to the hospital in labor and the Hobgoblin had gotten away though Peter had no idea what tomorrow may bring he was happy that Harry hadn't descended into madness and if his child was born successfully he would call this day a victory perhaps in some small way he had paid a part of the never-ending debt.

It took him about forty minutes to get there out of costume but Peter arrived at his apartment building he climbed the stairs and noticed a vaguely familiar woman moving some boxes.

"You're moving in?" he asked

"It appears so." She said in a Mid Atlantic accent

"Can I help?"

"That would be great I'm almost finished." She said as he followed her inside.

The two worked together getting the last five boxes placed and some of her furniture moved into position. The woman may not have had much stuff but there was still some heavy things not that it was any challenge to the man who could lift ten tons. The two exchanged few words but there was a definite chemistry between them. After pushing her bed-frame into place the work was more or less complete.

"Thanks for helping me" the woman said "It was about time I changed settings." She said honestly "I'm from Britain but I'm sure you knew that." She said less honestly

Even though he wanted to become better acquainted with his own apartment's bed before making a call to the hospital Peter was happy to help his young neighbor and he felt unusually comfortable around her. As he approached the door he asked.

"What should I call you?" stopping to look at the woman who stood in the kitchen. She gave a delightful but ambiguous smile and said

"My name is Jill Stacy."

It was then that Peter realized he was not going to sleep that night.


	5. ElectroElektra

Electro/Elektra

The Kingpin stood in his headquarters viewing the city through the window his anger was great but he did a reasonable job of hiding it. He didn't turn as he heard the sound of two figures entering the room.

"The heroes of this city have been getting more restless with my presence. They have formed an alliance and cut down this rather unprofitable year's take by 25% with the Rose headed towards the warpath it could not be at a worse time. I need to send them a message. You two will eliminate Spider-Man and deliver his body to me.

One of the figures looked at the immense figure with distrust but something else as well as if her mind was concerned with a myriad of detail no one else was aware of.

"This better be worth it." she said

"Don't worry about the Kingpin" the other rather poorly dressed figure said "Iv worked for him for a while it's better than working for Justin Hammer and id pay for a chance to squash that wall crawling freak."

"You will be paid seventy grand each… After his body has been delivered and verified." The Kingpin finally stopped glancing at the city and turned to face them his cane gleaming as ever "Do you accept my offer."

"Yes" the first figure finally said "he'll be dead by tomorrow morning."

"I trust your words between your talents and experience but I have an appointment with Vanessa if you'll excuse me."

The Kingpin left and one of his employees handed them there files and the past months surveillance records it was only a matter of minutes before they devised a suitable trap.

…

"What's wrong?" Jill asked

Peter didn't know what to say he was shocked but suspicious as well.

"It's just that I'm Peter Parker."

Unity acted nearly as surprised but in a less serious manner it wasn't perfect but she would fool most people.

"Your Peter Parker that man Gwen was so into before… Hey if you were so important to each other why didn't you go over the pond to see her?"

"This is a trick!" Peter said "It has to be!" he backed away out of her apartment ran to his and slammed the door. Then he realized that he had just been thinking that.

"You just spaced out there for a moment there is something wrong?"

"It's just been a long night." He said trying to fend of memories of a certain incident with clones. "Calm yourself Parker she is just her cousin these things happen its called life she is not part of some maniacal trap. And you can always ask Robbie to see if she checks out."

"Iv had a lot of those lately trouble at home kind of why I'm here."

She poured him a glass of tea and put on her favorite playlist one thing she liked about Ms. Stacy was they had a similar taste in music. Peter was a bit scared to drink it but was even more of looking suspicious so he drank out of it. He was calm after a minute or two and they talked about the cities New York and London her parents Peter's friends and even a few jokes. Peter had gotten better over the years but he still didn't feel comfortable around woman especially when he would first meet them. This woman seemed to be the exception granted she wasn't perfect like Gwen but he found her youthful enthusiasm refreshing though he always tried to be positive most of that had been knocked out of him long ago. After a number of hours he finished talking about what she should expect that winter and let out a yawn. He wasn't going to just leave her unverified but he was sure that if this was the real Jill they would be good friends. It was then that he noticed that the sun was coming up.

"Has it been that long?" he thought

Unity didn't need telepathy to pick it up she just nodded and grinned a bit. He rose up and noticed that some of his mask was showing from his pocket. He quickly pushed it in and said.

"So I'll guess I'll be seeing you."

Before she could say anything Peter's cell phone rang. He picked it up and listened.

"I'll be right there."

He hanged up and put that away.

"That was Harry his wife is well into labor. You coming?"

"Of course!" "Jill" said and grabbed her things. Peter was surprised as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and they left.

…

Peter and Jill made it to the hospital and saw Harry sitting on one of the benches in tears.

"I came as soon as I could. What is it Harry? What's wrong? Liz? The baby?"

"Peter is that you?" he looked up in weary delight "Everything's fine Pete! Really! The doctor had to perform a cesarean on Liz—but mother and child are doing great! It's a boy!"

"All right!"

The two friends hugged and then Harry noticed Jill.

"Hey who did you bring?"

"It's a funny story Gwen had a cousin from England she just moved into the city and found herself in my apartment building."

"That's wild" he said still quite elated "What's the pretty ladies name?"

"Jill Stacy" she said and shook his hand "Harry Osborn iv heard a lot of about you. You were best friends in high school congrats on the baby this world could use some more Harry and Liz."

Mary Jane appeared before Harry could say anything.

"Harry Peter… whoever you are Mrs. Osborn request the pleasure of your company."

They entered the hospital room Liz laid on her bed holding her child Harry approached and held onto them both. He had nearly lost them to the Hobgoblin. Mary Jane watched the couple while Peter found himself encouraged by what he had made possible. Jill watched the scene she was not part of from a distance she knew a lot about these people and was happy for all of them and a bit jealous of what the Osborn's had.

"He's beautiful Liz! Just beautiful and so are you!"

"Oh Harry…"

"Aren't they the cutest Peter?" MJ said

"They sure are!"

Liz drew her attention away from Harry and the baby and said "Were naming him Norman Harry Osborn. "Jill"

"Peter who'd you bring is this that girlfriend you've been hiding from us?"

His friends had known something was up when he was with the Black Cat but naturally he never introduced them. Mary Jane was quite curious as well since she returned to New York she had accidentally caught him in a number of uncomfortable situations.

Jill introduced herself and said she had just arrived in the city. They five adults shared old stories about Gwen's last two years but it was brief Jill didn't want to take attention away from the child and they didn't want to cause any pain from the loss. There was an uncomfortable silence and she left waiting on the bench.

Peter sat next to her. She was very uncomfortable but he knew not to say anything. After seven minutes he said

"You know it still hurts me to. I loved Gwen I was going to spend the rest of my life with her before…"

Uni looked into the eyes of the man she adored. "It's not that it's seeing you and all of these people I've heard about its just… I didn't fit in where I was and knowing you and these people I couldn't have hoped for this."

She didn't cry but Peter offered her a hug.

"I'm going back to see them but please don't be a stranger if you ever need to talk I'm right down the hall."

She smiled slightly but didn't answer him. He returned to the room and saw Harry holding the baby.

"Admit it Parker my son's the best infant you've ever seen." Harry said

"I never argue with a proud parent."

"You'll have to excuse my husband the doctors tell me he is suffering from the worst case of new daddy syndrome ever recorded!" Liz said

"Want to hold him?"

"I'll pass, I prefer babies from a viewing distance."

"What's the matter Petey" Mary Jane said "afraid he'll break? Just toss him in my direction and I'll show you how sturdy he is! I just can't take my eyes of that adorable brown eyed little hunk."

"He's all your Mary Jane."

Mary Jane took him Harry and Peter watched a bit startled this wasn't the woman they remembered.

"Ooh what a cutey! He's going to grow up to be a real heartbreaker when he grows up!"

"Just like his father." Liz commented

Peter was scratching his head and Harry was a bit nervous.

"I never thought of you as the baby type before now Mary Jane."

"Are you kidding? I'm crazy about these little rugrats… just as long as they belong to someone else!"

A minute later they were surprised to see "Jill" stand at the doorway.

"Hey… she said nervously I'm sorry about spazzing out like that."

No one minded that much. Peter and "Jill" spent an hour there Peter asking Harry and Liz about serious stuff the future etcetera. Jill spent most of her time getting to know MJ she felt a little threatened by her but had a lot of respect for her. Mary Jane was the only person who was more than a little suspicious she caught her whispering something to Peter once and worried. After a few minutes however they got along just fine it meant a lot to her when she invited her to a club she was visiting that night with a random man. After a little under an hour the doctor told the visitors to leave. MJ went first then Peter and Jill left the hospital and started to make there way back to there apartment building they were both pretty tired. Peter had just finished asking her about her bachelors degree (it wasn't specialized) and what she was going to do (web design though she had thought about music or education) when he started smelling smoke and a fire truck passed by.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you Jill but I have to take some pictures for the Bugle."

"Of course." "Unity said both halves of her trying not to smirk at being on the receiving end of his excuses.

He ran towards the scene and changed in an alley once he thought he was at a reasonable distance. It was going to be a bit more dangerous than he had anticipated.

…

Seconds after Peter left Unity changed into a costume of her own she had already made use of the Tinkerer's mysterious gift a vial of nanites her symbiote found no trouble controlling. It was nice now when she went vigilante her powers wouldn't seem to similar to Spider-Man's. she could form a variety of gadgets at will and enhance/disguise some of the symbiotes own abilities with the technology. She lacked a spider-sense but besides that she had all of Spider-Man's powers female spiders are twice as strong as males but she didn't have as much muscle as Peter she could lift 14 tons to his 10. her costume appeared to be formed of a thin durable cloth mostly purple with some blue and gray padding on some places and gauntlets on her arms to complete the outfit there was a blue U shaped symbol on her chest. Underneath the outfit she was 5" 8 with green eyes and medium length blue hair. If she really liked what Spider-Man did for people she might as well live up to it and besides her man saved the people of New York on a daily basis it was about time he had someone to watch his back and if he found it to weird with Jill she'd have a fallback. It was the perfect plan. After she emerged from the alley It presented little challenge for her to chase after the webslinger.

…

Spider-Man tracked the fire to the source. When he finally arrived however he didn't need his blaring Spider-Sense to know something was off. The building on fire was a warehouse owned by Fisk Enterprises the police reports indicated that it had been recently cleaned out of narcotics. He made a quick three sixty around the perimeter but couldn't see anybody or hear any screams so he landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Hey Hobby I'm home." Spider-Man said

The villain didn't appear however instead two figures vaulted onto his rooftop and charged. He found himself having to simultaneously dodge thrust from two Sai's and electrical bolts.

"You have no idea how much time iv spent thinking about how exactly I would silence that mouth of yours. Hey Elektra you prefer the Spider to be be fried or extra crispy?"

"I don't care so long as we deliver his head to the Kingpin."

It was no easy task for Spider-Man to stay in one piece but before Electro could get a good shot he managed to do a sideways somersault his feet adhering to the side of an air condition grab Elektra's wrist while she was in midair then toss her. Then he leaped before the air conditioner exploded from an electric surge and fired a barrage of webbing at the man in the star shaped mask. He was about ten feet from Dillon and Elektra was just starting to recover when an unfamiliar landed on the rooftop riding something that looked suspiciously like a web line but originated from above her wrist.

"Is this a private battle or can I join?"

"Who are you?" Spider-Man Electro and Elektra asked simultaneously

"You can call me Unity."

"Well we're definitely going to have to talk after this but you're welcome to help."

Electro was quite irritated the electrical field on his body increased in intensity till it was almost blinding degree before he let loose six or seven crooked bolts in the direction of the two. The two rolled away in perfect synchronization.

"Yes girl go home before you get yourself killed." Elektra said

"I don't think so no one carries out assassinations on my watch."

Knowing that Elektra had been replaced by a Skrull about a month ago and not wanting for either of there covers to be blown she engaged the woman at close quarters. Leaving Spider-Man to deal with Electro.

"Why are all the woman wearing purple lately?' Spider-Man asked

"What can I say" Unity commented while dodging a kick to her stomach "it's the new black."

Spider-Man webbed Electro's feet to the floor he still had to be really careful but he managed to hit him Electro's body recoiling a bit like a punching bag.

"I thought you were smart Dillon you shouldn't be going out of your way to find me. Not when there's a bunch of ATM's you can rob."

Electro laughed as Spider-Man moved to deliver a third blow the instant his fist made contact Spider-Man was flooded with electricity and sunk to his knees. Electro burned the webbing off his feet and stepped towards the shaking hero.

"I could flood you with so much juice your brain would melt as your heart stopped but you deserve a more imaginative end."

Meanwhile Unity and Elektra were moving fast and furious Unity was clearly more powerful but she had no fighting experience the symbiote had to literally intervene and jerk her body sometimes to keep her from getting gutted. Even though she wasn't the real Elektra her opponent had a talent for killing people and didn't require any effort to predict Unity's moves. Realizing that she couldn't get an opening to end it with a single superpowerful blow she tried with difficulty to keep a distance of ten feet or so and activated her gadgets. Two barrels emerged from each of her gauntlets and fired little balls of the symbiote's webbing they weren't lethal like real bullets but they packed a lot more punch than Peter's variety. Her aim was sloppy so Elektra was still able to advance however only getting hit once by two balls. It brought her to her knees for a second but did little else.

"That was a mistake." the Elektra skrull said

"I don't think so.' Unity replied as the barrels retracted two medium sized blades emerging in there place. Unity was now able to fight the other skrull on near equal terms she had no intention of killing her not just because the idea repulsed her but also that would revert her to her true form. Forget apologies Proxy would hunt her down to the ends of the galaxy if he spoiled there invasion. Of course sometime her opponent got the upper hand in these cases little rockets on her boots and arms would activate they weren't strong enough to let her fly or anything just enough for her to hover a few inches above the ground for several seconds and dart really fast every once in a while. Just when she was about to get skewered Unity saw that Spider-Man was busy trying to stay conscious and wouldn't notice so she turned her mask into a frightening long tongued maw for a second for the record it didn't terrify the skrull or anything but the shock gave Unity the chance to grab her crushing hard enough for her to drop the sais but before she could render Elektra unconscious she somehow managed to make her loose her balance released the assassin grabbed her sai and kicked the fallen Unity in the shoulder knocking her over but before she could deliver the final blow she saw what Electro was doing and approached him. Electro had his hand on Spider-Man and spent five or six seconds pumping a small continuous current through him.

"You always insulted my intelligence Spider-Man but I used to be an electrician well we'll see if you get out of this. You've seen me control people before from the electrical systems of there body well now you will be unable to resist as you face your doom."

Spider-Man found his legs drawing him towards the buildings lightning rod against his will.

"Since my powers are electrical they are also naturally magnetic I'm no Magneto but iv picked up a few tricks since the last time you sent me to prison."

Electro spotted a cloud above there heads it was perfect for his purposes. He fired an arc of electricity into the cloud and the cloud released it's own load onto him. Using the supercharge he proceeded to magnetize the lightning rod. Spider-Man was lifted into the air and found himself hanging his arms stuck to the object.

"Wouldn't want you to use those web shooters of yours. Here is how it's going to work I'm going to send a lightning bolt down onto you if you by some miracle survive I will increase the magnetic charge on the rod. Your own wrist will be severed by your web shooters before this whole building comes down on your head along with any cars within a block. So any last remark from the hero?"

"You're so full of hot air I should charge you." Spider-Man said he laughed but Electro stopped him with a small shock

"Time to die."

Electro was about to do his work when he heard Elektra walk behind him.

"Hey Elektra you take care of the girl?- it doesn't matter you should watch."

Elektra was silent and Electro started sending another beam of electricity to the cloud as Spider-Man tried unsuccessfully to rip his arms of off the pole.

"Hey after we deliver his body to Fisk you wouldn't mind if I take you out to Broadway do you?"

Elektra responded by stabbing Electro in the back she didn't kill him but he was too wounded to do anything coherent.

'Yes I would mind."

Spider-Man finally freed himself by swinging himself up and down until he could rip the lightning rod off of the ground it wasn't easy taking it off but he managed. Then he webbed Electro to the ground with enough paste to ensure he would stay there for a good hour.

"Thanks I don't know why you did it but…"

Elektra started to attack him Spider-Man was one of the more valuable spots on the to replace list. She wasn't going to let Electro kill him but she still wanted him captured and unmasked. Once his identity was stolen she would deliver a suitable pseudo body to the Kingpin and collect her reward. Spider-Man fought it was quite vicious he was able to get a few small hits in but the skrull managed to deliver a small cut to his side before she knocked him to the ground with a kick. She was about to finish it when Unity appeared and landed a punch that sent her flying of the rooftop then she helped him up. Spider-Man looked down at ground level Elektra had landed on a car but was alive and groaning. He directed his attention to the mysterious newcomer.

"You came just in time there." Spider-Man said

"Yeah I kind of saved your life." She said nervously

"What's your deal?"

Spider-Man watched as she took of her mask.

"I'm a big fan of yours I came into some powers recently and decided I would help people."

"Well it isn't an easy life but that's a worthy pursuit. By the way why did you choose a name like that?"

"Well people are very divided I thought that it is our job as heroes to ensure a more peaceful future."

Spider-Man wished it were as simple as that. He always had great faith in people but even he wasn't stupid enough to think that peace could be kept for long solely by human hands. He was silent for a bit and Unity grew a bit concerned.

"What is it?" she asked

Spider-Man was thinking about the Black Cat's absence the Ultimate Knights agenda and just how violent a gang war might get. He didn't want to discourage the girl but he couldn't let a rookie go after these types herself.

"Well I was going to ask if you would like to be my sidekick?"

"Sidekick the Black Cat was your partner and she didn't have any powers."

"Don't push it kid."

Unity thought for a moment but it wasn't as if she was going to say no. The whole situation was pretty funny Peter had no idea.

"You drive a hard bargain but fine." she said leaning close to the hero

She set her the pseudo grapplers in her gauntlets up and moved to the edge of the roof.

"When will I see you again?" Spider-Man asked

"Don't worry I'll find you." And she leaped off the building and began swinging

"Copycat" Spider-Man said as he watched her.

He quickly made his way past the perimeter the police and firefighters set up. Jean DeWolfe would inevitably call to inquire about the nature of the fire not that it was hard to figure out. It wasn't hard to figure out for the Kingpin it was a win win lure a hero to his death and dispose of any evidence at a site suspected by law enforcement. He wondered what was up with this Unity woman who had just shown up and saved his hide with hardly an explanation. She was attractive he knew but he had every intention of waiting for Felicia at least if Jill didn't match up to her cousin and really how could she. He had a few hours open so he took a few pictures and found an opportunity to get changed. Exhausted he returned to his apartment and not spending the couple seconds it would have taken to make it to bed he crashed on the couch.

…

When "Jill" returned to her apartment she napped for about two hours. When she awoke she closed her blinds locked her door and reverted to her true form. She then removed the tablet the Tinkerer had given her. His toys really had come in handy as Unity had forged her documents the previous night she had discovered that the tablet could also access networks that were far beyond the reach of the standard civilian. She could see what SHIELD AIM or Hydra was up to whenever she felt like it or more interestingly she could patch into the S-Net without having to ever worry about her signal being traced. As part of there organized and paranoid structures her disappearance would have set up all sorts of alarms and investigations among her kind. She would be lucky if they wanted her for questioning. Naturally her older siblings Binar and Pax would be worried sick. Since she had no contact with either of them in nearly a year (there cell was in Europe) she didn't think the skrulls would keep to close an eye on them after there initial interrogations. She decided to call her brother Binar one of the more academic skrulls they had been really close before they entered the academy this was understandable he was only eight months older than her (Skrull pregnancies average six months)

"Binar Skrullos third officer of European initiatives who is this?"

"Hi brother is this a bad time."

…

A short man in a suit with brass knuckles and a hard oddly shaped head sat at a frequent criminal haunt seated next to him were three of Doc Ock's men another dozen sat at other tables there uniforms were as terrible as ever and they all seemed worried.

"Haven't heard from Octavius in a while." One of the thugs said

"Don't call him that you know he wants to be called the Master Planner!" another criminal said

"Doesn't matter what you call him you mooks" the stranger said "because your boss is dead."

The two criminals naturally became suspicious of the odd looking gangster.

"I don't believe it one of them said."

"Believe it pal because I'm the one who did him in. Pumped so much lead into his body there wasn't much for us to bury."

By now he had gotten the attention of most of the criminals in the place.

"Who are you?" the first thug said

"The name's Hammerhead and you folks better join my gang if you want to walk out of here."

By now everybody was on there feet reaching for there pistols.

"So it's going to be that way" Hammerhead said "well suit yourself."

He knocked the table over and charged across the room bullets bounced of his head hardly even drawing blood. He knocked three goons over grabbed another two by there shirt collars and used them to absorb the thugs bullets grabbed there guns and got behind one of the tables before he started firing he pressed a button on his cufflink and a few seconds later the back door was busted down and ten of Hammerhead's men appeared training machine guns on the Planner's the slightly nerdy men in purple knew when they were beat Hammerhead emerged from hiding to face the crowd.

"Now do any of you have any remaining loyalty to your dead employer."

No one said anything.

"Good you folks have good heads on your shoulders the Doc did too he was really bright and quite powerful but he wasn't cut out for this business I take it you are ready to see what real crime is like."

The goons nodded nervously, they followed Hammerhead and his men out of the building and to his current base.

**Hope you liked our two assassins I may polish this later I'm one third way through this story iv tried to keep Unity a bit complex there is no question that she is obsessed. This is the last chapter I'm writing for 4-6 weeks let me know what you think so far. Coming next is Gang War Part 1**


End file.
